Rope Ladders
by kittykaburagi
Summary: Kyle and Stan are both teenagers, Kyle finds out that Stan has to go to Spain for the whole summer for a program and they won't be able to spend much time together. Rated M for later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyle's POV

"Hey Kyle.." Stan said on the other line, "Can I come over? I have something important to tell you." Of course I said yes, I mean it's the beginning of summer. We are going to college soon and have to spend as much time together as possible. Except I wasn't dressed yet. It's 3 in the afternoon and I'm 17 years old and I'm not even dressed yet.

I heard the doorbell ring 10 minutes later and by that time I was dressed. I hear my mom rushing to the door saying, "Coming! Coming" in her Jewish voice. The door opens and I walk down stairs to see Stan in the doorway in his normal, everyday clothes. He was so cool looking just hanging there, casually of course. He got a good haircut earlier that day, I could tell. He had these cute black strands in his face. He flashed a winning smile at my mom and nodded up at me, "Hey dude," he said still smiling, pushing his hair back with the hand that wasn't in his back, jean pocket.

I said hey back and we bothed walked up to my room. On the way to my room, he put his arm around my waist and when we got to my room, he closed the door. He kissed me gently on the lips like he normally does and then sat on my bed. I was immediately warmed by his gesture and blushed slightly, hoping it didn't show. "So you said you had something important to tell me...honeeey?" I layed on the bed as he gave a slight smile and then rubbed his neck.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, it's retarded. It sounds like something Cartman would say to bother Craig." He laughed with me and ubbed his neck again. He then sighed and looked down. His mood did a complete 360 degree spin from happiness to something I haven't seen in a long time. "I...I'm going a-away for the summer...Kyle" He sunk his head into his knees, rubbing his freshly cut hair. What he said next was muffled with saddness. "To Spain and umm...I won't be able to see you during the summer like we planned. I'm so sorry Kyle, I..."

My heart dropped with those few words. "Stan...Stan...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STAN?" I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. I was broken by just the idea of Stan being away.

Stan's POV

His reaction just made me sadder about it. I scooted towards him on the bed motioning with my fingers for him to come closer. He did and I could just feel his saddness in the air with his every movent and facial expression. I held him close and rubbed his back, resting his head on my shoulder. "T-take off this stupid hat." I said stuttering a bit. I heard him sniffle when I gently took it off and placed it on the bed. "Shhh, Kyle...shhh" I kissed the top of his head and started to rub his hair. It was soft, I could feel every strand in my fingers. "Kyle it's gonna be alright. My parents are making me go, for some studies before I start college. I had no idea before today. You're the first person...I told; and Kyle, it breaks my heart to tell you." He didn't say a word. I just heard more sniffles and tears on my shoulder. I lifted his head up to wipe his tears with my right, index finger and my thumb. He looked heart broken. It's not normal for him to react this strongly to me going away. He planned our summer out completely. With swimming, smoking, partying, and probably sex. I smiled slightly at him, I rubbed his hair over and over. Stroking back and forth until he calmed down. "It's only 2 months Kyle. Kyle please stop...it's making everything worse. Wanna go out for a bit, have a smoke?" He nodded slightly. I helped him get up off the bed. I hugged him lightly, but he didn't hug back which is odd for him. I sighed again, kissed him lightly on the neck, lean down to pick up his hat off his small twin bed, put it on his soft hair. "C'mon." He sniffled, nodded, grabbed his cell, and we left.


	2. The Park

Chapter 2

Kyle's POV

I went downstairs with Stan and told my mom I was going out for a little while. She asked me why I looked so depressed, so I smiled and said "I'm fine mom, don't worry about me." She nodded, smiled, kissed my on the forehead, and told me to bring my phone in case of emergency. I said O.K. and left. Stan put his arm around my waist again and I intstantly felt warmer and calmer. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Let's go to the park and get a snack, we'll talk there." Stan said smiling a little now that I was calmer thanks to him. It was silent after I said O.K. to that. It wasn't hot outside anymore, perfect temperature actually. It was a little past 4 o'clock. Kids were playing and walking along the sidewalk with others. Stan waved and smiled his winning smile at the kids, which made me smile too. We started to laugh together and he held his big arm around me tighter. When we got to the park there were a few food trucks outside. I noticed that Stan was eyeing the hot dog truck since we've both ate there a few times before.

"Wanna go there?" I said quitely still a bit stuttering from my crying outburst.

"Hell yeah!" He told me he would pay for mine. He got a chilli dog and I asked for plain with ketchup. Stan told me hot dog was lame as we sat at a near by picnic table.

"You're a fag." I said laughing at him with his chili dog as I took a bite of mine.

"Oh. I'm the gayer one in the relationship" He sarcasticly said as he took a bite of his. It was silent for a while as we both ate and relaxed back like when we were 12 or 13. As he gazed and day dreamed for a little while, I could only stare at his hair and his cute smile that I wish a had. He had an adorable small nose. Stupid Jewish parents with their stupid Jew facial features. Stan was always wanted by girls at the school and I can see why. I smiled as I took the last bite of my hot dog. I didn't even notice that he was done with his almost 5 minutes before me, "So gay," He said with some light laughing to himself. I smiled back. He got up and motioned for me to get up to walk with him.

Stan's POV

I felt my back pocket to see if I had a box of cigs and I was happy to see that. "Wanna hava a smoke, like I was talking about earlier." I paused and stroked my fingers through my hair. It was a better length now. I kind of wanted to impress Kyle at least a little before I told him the news. "It's about that time of day...oh and I'll explain to you what's going to happen. He nodded and walked with me to the park bathroom area. This area was usually wher high schoolers smoked after school. No one cares that much about kid's safety I guess, so they have never caught or stopped any kid smoking behind the bathrooms. I got out the pack and handed him a cigarette. He took out a lighter from his pocket (it was weird that he always had at least one lighter per pair of jean he owned) and lit the cig in his mouth. I liked watching him smoke. It was relaxing. He gently carressed it with his middle and index finger, blew out, and leaned against the concrete wall. He handed me the lighter. I lit mine and blew out like he did. "So my parents thought I wasn't ready for college life. I'm not even going far away for college. It's stupid...I mean I'm going to UCLA, I mean really. So they decided to save up without telling me to send me to Spain for 2 months of my summer."

Kyle sighed as he took the cig out of his mouth again to let out the drag, "When are you leaving?"

"3 days from now." I tapped the ashes off the end of the end. "I'm sorry, Kyle"

"It's ok. Thanks for telling me first."

I dropped my ciggarette on the gound and stomped it and so did Kyle. "Hey," I said turning at him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close. I leaned down and kissed his neck first, since he likes that the most. "Mm..." I smiled on his skin and moved up. I was always taller than him. I took his chin and lifted it gently so I could kiss his lips softly. Kyle blushed slightly. "What a cutie," I whispered as I kissed him again, this time a little harder. Both of our mouths smelled smoke, but both of lips and mouths were a little warm already due to the heat of the cigs. He opened his mouth a little and I kissed him harder letting my tounge slip into his mouth. I felt around his mouth gently with my tounge as he slowly added his. I pulled him closer, wrapping both my arms around him, squezing his butt with my left hand.

We made out for a minute or so, but it felt so great. I put one of my hands up his shirt as squirmed a little worried that somebody would see us, making only me only hold on to him tighter. I broke the kiss, "Shhh...relax." Kyle was always a quiet kisser per say and I always felt like every time I cooed telling him to "shh" it would always make him calmer. He rested his head on my shoulder like earlier in the day. I continued to move my hand up, under his shirt. I took my index figue and rubbed it over his nipple lightly. He let a small noise as I continued. I kissed the top of his head again and told him that we were going in the bathroom because it was usually empty.


	3. Bathroom

Chapter 3

Kyle's POV

I'm panting. Stan locked the bathroom door loud so I purposly heard the click. Since, our town was so small and f'ed up there is usually no large handicap bathroom. He pushed me against the bathroom wall and put his hands on the wall so I couldn't moved. "Stan, maybe we should uh g-" he stopped me from sying anythign by leaning in and lick the sweat off my neck. "Go to m-my house the-" He then put his hand on my mouth to make me be quiet. He looked in me the eyes, this wasn't his normal smiling eyes. He leaned into my left ear and breathed into it, "Kyle...if I'm going to make you suck my cock before I leave, I will"

My heart beated faster. "Sta-" He pushed his hand harder on my mouth. I looked away with my eyes for a few seconds, "Take off that stupid hat" he said threatingly in voice I haven't heard in months. I was scared for a moment so I hesitated, "Take it OFF." I shook and jolted to get my mouth free from his hand. I could barely breath at one point. He raised his other hand and slapped my hat off my head so it fell and hit the bathroom door with a bang. I opened my mouth in shock and in the moment he swiftly stuck his fingers in my mouth and stared at me again with piercing eyes, "Suck them, Ky-le" He said my name so smoothly with the flick of his tounge. I was shaking. I put my shaking hands on his wrist and pulled his fingers closer. I wrapped my tounge around his 2 fingers over and over. I was breathig hard and I was hard. Stan realized this fast "Tch, Ky-le has a little boner from sucking my fingers." I was sucking his finger so much, something I haven't done in months, maybe almost a year. It was was of the first things I did on our first date when we 16. Except it wasn't in public, we were in Stans bedoom. Now I was in a public, smelly bathroom being harder and more turned on than I have been in ages. Stan added a 3rd finger and at that point I went to put my hand down to my crotch to rub it.

Stan snatched my hand right away and blatantly said, "No, Ky-le." My cock was so hard and in pain of not bein touched that I wanted to cry. Suddenly, Stan started rubbing it with free hand. He slowly took his fingers out of mouth. They were covered in my drool and he instantly smirked as he saw me panting from his touching. His fingers must've been in my mouth for minutes, sliding up and down. It was hard getting used to them not being there. My hands were shaking and I was trying to swallow my own saliva to get a hold of myself, so I could breath normally again.

Stan's POV

"What a cutie," I cooed as I rubbed Kyle's hard cock and leaned down in front of it. "I didn't expect you to be the one getting hard as you sucked my fingers." I heard him panting and whining above me. "What if I told you that you had to wait till we were at my house? Which you know is even farther from the park than yours." I laughed to myself when I heard the noises he was making. I pulled down his jeans to see his boxers which were now tight. I grabbed his cock through his boxers and rubbed it hard than before.

"Stan," he panted and whinced, "l-let's st..op h..eeere." I didn't listen to what my boyfriend was saying. If I'm going to Spain for 2 months and I have a whining boyfriend with hard cock, I'm gonna do something about it

"No Ky-le~" I cooed as I pulled down his boxers rubbed the pre-cum off the tip with my thumb. I then took my index finger and moved it up the length of his arousal. I rubbed his cock up and down from tip to base, smirking the whole time. "How groomed you are, it's cute that you're always ready for me." I rubbed the short hairs around and the base before taking his member into my mouth and sucking it over and over. I suddenly feel fingers grab my hair and pull me up down on my boyfriends hard dick. I put my hands on his cock again and rubbed back and forth, squeezing tightly. "T-torture..." I hear him say above me, which only makes me suck with even more force. Lowering my body even more, I stick my tongue out and lick at the base of his arousal. Licking at the base a few more times, I decided to let my tongue slide up towards the tip, licking him as if he were a lollipop. It caused quite a strain on my jaw so I relaxed and opened my mouth even wider. I was letting out a few soft moans, but I heard even more panting at this moment than I have in our whole relationship. Without any warning, my precious, innocent crying boyfriend releases on my face and sinks to the ground. I lick around my lips and use my fingers to wipe the remaining cum off my face. I look at Kyle and smile at him with what he calls a "winning smile." He pulls his pants up, leans in, and kisses my forehead.

"Love you" he says to me as he sits on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Love you too, but when I come back you better blow me." I say as I light a ciggarette from my back pocket and take a drag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4

Kyle's POV

I usually never get up early for anything important, unless I had a sleeping disorder. I have never woken up ealier than 5AM. It was the morning Stan was leaving. After he went home from the park, his parents wanted to spend time with him so he called and said we couldn't hang out until the morning he left. This time Stan wanted me to go to his house before 5am to spend time with me since his flight was early. I slept for 90 minutes or so before getting ready to leave. My mom tucked me in like she did when I was a child, she still think I like being put to bed like that when I'm 17. I set my phone timer for 90 minutes and when I woke up it was time to get ready. I got an extra pair of clothes, a rope ladder that I've had since I was 12 when I used to prank Cartman. I grabbed a few other things and went off.

I couldn't hear anything so I assumed my aprents were asleep, they are heavy sleepers. I set up the rope ladder and climbed down the side of my house through my bedroom window, landing in my back yard. I started to walk to Stan's house wearing all black to stay clear for a little bit.

When I got to Stan's house I went to the backyard and looked up at Stan's window. He was sitting with the windows wide open on the ledge. He waved down at me and smiled. This is the first time I've seen him since he blew me in the park bathroom. Stan, of course, has another rope ladder for the same reason I do. He let it down for me and I start climbing.

When I got to the top, I threw myself over trying to make the least noise as possible. "Hey bro," he whispers as I sit on his bed. "Hey" I whisper back smiling. He leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips, but hold him closer for a few extra moments.

"So today is the big day?" I ask rubbing my neck.

He nods.

"So...2 months?"

He nods.

"How will I live without you?" I look down and rub my fingers through my hair.

"How will I live without you?" He asks back and sits next to me on the bed. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my neck. "I love you, Kyle." He kisses my ear, "I love you very much."

I blush, how can he be so calm and cool wen he says something like that. I wish I was like him. "I l-love you t-too...Stan."

"I can tell you're blushing even in the darkness, what a cutie."

"Heh..."

"Hey Kyle?"

"Y-yes?" I stutter still blushing.

"Take off your shirt." He coos in my ear knowing just how to get what he wants from me, it's scary how well he can do that. I slowly pull off my shirt and rubs his hands from my stomach to one of my nipples, which he then rolls his thumb over a few times. He uses the other hand to steady himself as he kisses my neck. "Shhhh Ky-le."

Stan's POV

"I hear noises, what's wrong? You have a flig-" Suddenly my dad barges in and turns in the lights. Dad sees Kyle with his shirt off and me rubbing his body and kissing his neck. "DAD!" I was about to cry since.

"DAD, UH DON'T WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN"

"There is nothing to explain, Son. Kyle get out."

I haven't come out to my dad or my mom even though I have known I was gay after Wendy broke up with me in 9th grade. Dad storms out of the room.

I hold Kyle close to me and he wraps his small arms around me. Kyle says he should go, but I insist he should stay. "Kyle I won't see you for 2 months, just stay a little longer! I love you, Kyle." I reach over and hand him his shirt that was on the edge of the bed and he puts it on. He smiles at me a little and rests on me. He says over and over, "It will be O.K." I rub his ginger colored hair over and over as we sit then, in silence.

"I have something for you" I say grabbing his arm, handing him a small box. "It's to remind you about me while I'm gone. Don't open it until you get home." He says O.K. and we hug for a long time. The lights are still on. When we are hugging, Mom and Dad walk in and glare at us.

"Leave Kyle, we have to have a talk with our son"

Kyle nods, puts the box into his bag, waves goodbye, and leaves through the window. My parents later talk to me about how to be safe while being gay and even though my dad has never said anything against being gay, he was against me being gay and told me to get back with Wendy. They said that Spain is sort of a punishment for not being "personal" with them. Wow, I'm going to miss Kyle so much. Stupid, fucking Spain trip.

"I sucked his cock," I mumble under my breath as I walk upstairs.

"Excuse me, mister?" My dad yell from downstairs

"I sucked Kyle Broflovski's cock!" I yelled from upstairs and went into my room to rest before my flight in a few hours. It was 4am now and at that moment I curled myself up into my sheets. I layed there in silence smelling the pillow Kyle layed his head on. "Mmmm...Kyle...I'm going to miss you my precious, boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV

I'm home now, it's around 4:20am. I want to have Stan on top of me, on his bed, messing me up. I want hm to still be touching me and turning me on. Why did his stupid dad, Randy, have to walk in on us? This is so fucking gay. Oh yeah, the gift. I might as well open it. I reach open my bag. I smell the small box. I smell it and can smell Stan's light scent on the package. It's wrapped in some orange tissue paper. This is probably because he always jokes around with me that I always wear orange, he once even bought me orange condoms. I open the box slowly in case something would spill out and close it immediatly except a note slips out. "Hope you enjoy it, cutie." It's a vibrator. A baby pink vibrator with a small remote. Along with a small bottle of lube. I already have lube (every teenage boy does), why did he even give me this stuff?

"God dammit Stan." I mutter to myself while pushing my hair back with my tired fingers. "At least it's small...It won't be hard to hide it." I layed in bed thinking about everything happened this morning and realized that Stan probably isn't on his flight yet. I take out my phone and text him.

I start texting him asking him what happened after I left. He texts back 5 minutes later telling me sorry, about how his dad wanted him to get back with Wendy, and how he told his parents he sucked my dick. He was quite smug and proud of it and I wasn't surprised because he has always been like that. He told me he was almost ready to board his plane and how there are a bunch of kids on this program he has to be in. Appearently they all attend private schools and have rich, interesting parents. Stan said his parents could barely afford the program. I ask him if he can still text and call when he is away. He texts back,"I can't text much when I'm gone because the rates are high because of international fees, but I will try my best. Text me with sexy pictures of your new toy ;) I have to get on the plane now. I love you. Bye...honey." I respond with a goodbye and and an "I love you."

I sigh deeply and rub my head into my warm pillows. I rub my eyes that are barely staying open by this point in the night. I suddenly pass out until my mom wakes me up at 1PM. She pours me some milk onto some cereal and talks about how Stan is going away for 2 months. She likes to think of me at bisexual even though I'm gay. She doesn't know much about me and him going out, but she wouldn't mind it if she did. She kisses my forehead like my brother Ike, who is now 7 years old. I wonder how far Stan is in his flight and I wonder if he is making any friends on the plane. I wonder if he is thinking about me.

Stan's POV

I'm sitting on the plane now and have been for about half of the 8 hour flight to Spain. I'm now, I guess, "friends" with this kid named Joe next to me. He is smaller than me, smaller than Kyle by a little bit. He attends Crawford High, a private school a few miles away from mine. He dresses in clothes that were shipped from Japanese designers and all that jazz. We talk about girls for a while until he passes out, I don't say a word about Kyle to him and mainly talk about Wendy. This pains me inside, ugh. I push my hair back, sigh and look over to my other new "friend" on the other side of me. She looks over and smiles (I think she likes me). Her name is Julia and is sort of obsessed with this webcomic named "Homestuck." I've heard of Homestuck before, but when I told her I have never read it, she starts freaking out on me. She talked about her Homestuck "husbando," Gamzee who she calls "Gaymzee" due to a friend's joke. I laugh a bit at her and with her about life at home. She tells me she has a girlfriend named Kitty (so she doesn't like me, I would assume) and how much she loves her. I whisper about Kyle and tell her not to tell anyone. I tell her that I'm going to relax a bit, so I take out my PSP and start playing the newest version of Grand Theft Auto. Kyle's favorite game. After playing for an hour, I take a nap.

I have a dream about me and Kyle kissing and messing around with and without the vibrator. I wake up when Kyle is about suck my cock. Joe woke me up, he saw breathing heavily in my sleep and though something was wrong. I just really wanted a smoke and Kyle.

Kyle's POV

I check my clock, it says it's a little past midnight. I have been watching gay porn for almost an hour. I usually never watch porn, it gives me a headache for some reason; not this time though. "Stan...Stan...please..." I start rubbing my hardening cock and continue to stroke it from base to tip from slow to fast. "Stan...I n-need you...nn...ahh" I continue to rub and graze my thumb over the tip like Stan did. I am panting from the amount of heat I'm feeling from my own body and from remembering the day in the park bathroom. I suddenly look over at my bedside drawer and reach over to pull it open. I grab the box and open it with one hand still trying to rub my cock. I take out the little, tube-like toy and the bottle of lube. I move into a position where my head is pressing against my bed pilows with my head slightly crooked to the side, my butt is higher in the air, and my toes still covered in my sheets. I take my hand free of my hard cock, breathing heavy and put lube over the small toy. I grab the slippery thing and lay it on my entrance, still holding it with one hand, take a breath, and start to push it in. At this point I'm biting my pillow with my eyes shut. I open my eyes slightly when I realize it's not even turned on yet. "How..." I wince and look over at the small box with messed up tissue paper. I see a small remote unto a slip of clear tape. The remote is barely the size of my thumb with one small button. I close my eyes again and click it. "Ah! Ah Stan...Stan..nghnghngh..Stan.." The vibrator is almost the ultimate mix of pain and pleasure. How could something so small feel like this? I start rubbing my cock the same as before, except this time my member is harder than before, way harder. I then grabbed the box of white tissues next to me on my night stand and come into a clump of tissues I got a hold of. I lay on my my bed, still panting and drolling. I turn off the vibrator with my remaining energy as the pink toy slides out. "Stan..." I say into my bed pillow over and over before falling asleep in my sweat and cum.


End file.
